


The Library Book

by Rappingpenguin1



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, haru loves the ocean, makoto just wants the book, rei and nagisa as librarians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rappingpenguin1/pseuds/Rappingpenguin1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto really wants the book, so he decides to go get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library Book

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by my friend who I will refer to as Zargatron 5000, who was too nervous to post it. (I got permission though don't attack me) it was based off of Au #176 on awful-aus on tumblr.

Hey, Rei, is it back yet?” The green eyed boy hadn't wasted a second after rushing into the library to ask the question. He was tired of waiting.  
“No, Makoto, it’s not.” The librarian was honestly somewhat tired of hearing the boy asking for the book. “Didn’t you ask just two days ago?”  
“Yeah, but a lot can happen in two days,” Makoto answered to him.  
Rei sighed at him. “Yes, but it hasn't come in yet. And it’s not like someone else is going to take a book like that away that fast.” Yes, Makoto was his friend, but that didn't mean that he didn't get annoyed by him every now and then.  
Makoto knew how annoyed Rei was, and only shrugged in response. He had been waiting to read The Little Mermaid for several weeks now, but apparently it was never in. He had tried coming in and asking for it so many times he had lost count, and from what he could tell, the same person had had it this long.  
“So, are you just going to stand there?” Rei had raised an eyebrow after a long period of silence.  
“Can’t you just ask the person who took the book to give it back?”  
“Oh yes, let me just get them on the phone,” Rei replied, sarcastically mimicking holding a phone “Oh, hello, random library customer I barely even know. I need you to return your princess book. It’s an emergency, my friend has to read it. Otherwise, they’re just going to fall on the floor and die. Give it back or you're going to jail. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”  
“Can’t you just tell me who it was and I can go get it from them?”  
“Makoto, you idiot, you can’t just go to some strangers house for a book. And I’m not even allowed to do that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to actually help other customers and do my job.”  
“Is your job flirting with your boyfriend in the back of the library? Because that’s the only thing I ever really see you do,” Makoto retorted.  
“If you’re referring to Nagisa, I can assure you that he is not my boyfriend,” Rei huffed and turned around to go stack books on shelves, though Makoto knew darn well that he was lying.  
It came as a realization to Makoto that with Rei stacking books on shelves, and the only other librarian at the time admiring Rei, he could easily get on the computer and find out who had checked out the book himself. He wasn't really the rebellious type, he just really wanted that book. He was tired of waiting.  
He quickly looked it up. He could have sworn he had heard the name of the book hogger, ‘Haruka Nanase’ , before, but nothing came to mind at the top of his head.  
After walking a few blocks, he finally found the address he had found on the library computer. He really hoped that it was the book person who answered the door, and not anyone else. It would have been awkward.  
He knocked twice before the door opened. He suddenly felt a bit embarrassed to be there for such a reason, and ceased to meet the door-openers face.  
“Er, is this Haruka Nanase?” he asked, still not looking at the boy’s face.  
“I’d rather prefer being called Haru,” came a deep voice.  
Makoto then realized where he had heard the name before.  
“Haru? From the school swim team? Hey, I kind of know you!” Makoto said.  
Haru was the best freestyle swimmer on their team, and had been for as long as Makoto could remember. Makoto had been a relatively good swimmer, but no one beat Haru in freestyle. Not even Rin Matsuoka, who had come a very close second place at regionals. Makoto probably would have been great friends with Haru, if it hadn't been for the fact Haru barely socialized with anyone at all.  
“Yes, Makoto,” Haru replied, giving him an odd glance. “Can I ask why exactly you're here?”  
“Oh, right. Did you by any chance check out the book The Little Mermaid out a few weeks ago from the library a few blocks away?”  
“What? Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Why?” Haru asked.  
“I- Well, you’ve had it for ages, and I- I sort of want to read it,” Makoto replied. He wasn't sure why he felt nervous all of a sudden. He was normally fairly good at talking, but with Haru he felt a bit different. He could feel himself turn bright red as he stuttered.  
“You okay, Tachibana?” Haru asked.  
“It’s Makoto,” Makoto corrected on instinct, turning even redder, though he wasn't sure why. “I mean, sure, call me whatever you want.”  
“I don’t have the book right now, sorry. I could give it to you later, maybe?” Haru asked. His face never seemed to show any emotion.  
“Er, yeah, sure, just, I don’t know, give it to me at swim practice,” Makoto said, tripping over every syllable.  
Haru nodded quickly, and the two just shared an awkward starin moment before he finally shut the door.  
Makoto couldn't wait until swim practice.


End file.
